Slash of the Titans
Slash of the Titans is an upcoming supernatural slasher horror-comedy crossover film. It is a crossover between the Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Hellraiser, Childs's Play, and Scream Franchises. It features the 80's horror icons coming into conflict with each other and coming to bloody blows. It is the spiritual sequel to 2003's Freddy vs. Jason. It is projected to be the most expensive horror film ever produced. Sypnosis Seven Monsters. One Box. Millions of Bodies. Freddy Krueger once again escapes from hell to search for the lament configuration, which he hopes will give him greater power than ever before. But it is located at Camp Crystal Lake, and has ended up in the hands of Jason Voorhees. All the while, Pinhead is on the loose, looking to send Freddy back to hell, along with anyone else like him who has escaped, or any mortal soul unlucky enough to get in his path, for eternal pain, and to repossess the box. Meanwhile, Michael Myers, the embodiment of evil, is drawn to the box, and makes a journey from Haddonfield to Crystal Lake, slaughtering anyone in his path. Plus, Chucky has come to the camp hoping to possess one of the campers, but soon turns his sights to a new target, Jason. By sheer chance, someone has taken up the Ghostface moniker, in an attempt to murder all the other counselors and claim the box for him or herself, but they did not expect to have competition. Freddy, unable to cope with all these external factors, orchestrates Leatherface's escape from maximum security prison transport in the hopes that he will keep all the others at bay, a decision he comes to regret. It all culminates in an every-monster-for-himself battle to see who will ultimately possess the Lament Configuration. Cast Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger - The evil spirit of a diseased child murderer who escapes from Hell to find the Lament Configuration. Doug Bradley as Pinhead - Formerly the human Captain Elliot Spencer, A sadomasochistic demon who resides in hell determined to bring Freddy back to hell, and repossess the Lament Configuration. Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees - An undead mass murderer seeking vengeance on anyone who enters his woods for letting him drown as a child, who ends up finding the Lament Configuration in the camp grounds Nick Castle as Michael Myers - An evil serial killer who murdered his sister when he was a kid, but escaped from confinement 15 years later. He is drawn to the camp by the evil powers of the Lament Configuration Ken Kirzinger as Leatherface - Also known as Bubba Sawyer. A chainsaw wielding maniac and the last surviving member of his cannibalistic family, escapes from a maximum security transport bus with the help of Freddy and ends up battling him and all the other monsters for the Lament Configuration. The character was originated by Gunnar Hansen in 1974, who passed away in 2015. Kirzinger previously portrayed Jason Voorhees in Freddy vs. Jason. Brad Douriff as the voice of Chucky - Also known as Charles Lee Ray. A Good Guy doll possessing the soul of a diseased serial killer. Comes to the camp in hopes of possessing one of the campers. Later plans to steal the Lament Configuration and possess Jason. Roger L. Jackson as the voice of Ghostface - An anonymous character who intends to kill off everyone at the camp in order claim the Lament Configuration for him or herself. It is implied that this incarnation has an obsession with the occult. Various celebrities make cameo appearances in the film, many of them who play fictionalized versions of themselves, who are each murdered in brutal and humorous ways by the monsters. Bruce Campbell makes a cameo appearance during the post-credits scene, reprising his role as Ash Williams from the Evil Dead Franchise. Trivia * Jigsaw '''from '''Saw was also considered for inclusion, but was scrapped * Hannibal Lector from The Silence of the Lambs and Norman Bates from Psycho '''were also considered, But due to the fact that they didn't really have success as franchise characters, plus the fact that Anthony Perkins was dead, they were scrapped. Sequels It has been announced that a sequel is in the works, previously tentatively titled, "Slash of the Titans: Ashes 2 Ashes". Bruce Campbell is set to star as Ash Williams, who battles the monsters to stop them from possessing the Necronomicon. Englund, Bradley, Hodder, Castle, Kirzinger, Douriff, and Jackson are set to reprise their roles alongside him. The movie was given the official title '''Slash of the Titans Part II. The series is planned to be a quadrilogy of four films, with the producers promising each installment to be bloodier and more absurd than the last. Category:Movies Category:Film Category:Horror-Comedy films Category:Horror Film Category:Horror films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Supernatural Category:Slasher films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films Category:Crossover Category:Crossover films Category:Friday the 13th Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Category:Halloween Category:Chucky Category:Child's Play Category:Hellraiser Category:Scream Category:Jason Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Freddy Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Michael Category:Michael Myers Category:Leatherface Category:Pinhead Category:Ghostface Category:Crossover film Category:Crossover Movie Category:Crossover movies